Vampire Diaries- After the wedding
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is the sequal to my Vampire Diaires- Til Death Do Us Part. Everyone has gone there different ways,secrets are kept and some new surprises on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Everything has changed over the last decade,for one I am happier then I have ever been before. Yes being Damon Salvatore's wife comes with its enemies but it also comes with its perks. He spoils me with trips around the world and showers me with kisses and many other things that are to explicit for my diary. Mystic falls is still our home and always will be,a couple of years back I did think about us moving but Damon was right,there is to much history here, I cant just leave and forget about it. Stefan has been travelling the world,by the sounds of the last postcard he is around india now. Caroline has gone over to new orleans to stay with Klaus,tyler didn't come back after all and who am I to judge,if she is happy then I am. My brother Jeremy is living with Matt,both working at the grill.

That's about it for now diary,goodbye.

6/10/2025

I put my diary and pen down then i hear somebody walking up the stairs,I turn around and theres damon giving me his dazzling sexy smile. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him,kissing my neck softly.

"Mmm..Damon. We said we would go see my brother at the grill" he knew whenever he touched me like that I wouldn't he able to resist.

"And we will see little gilbert,cant I not kiss my wife?!" He smirks,then strokes his thumb over my cheek.

"You can but if you do it like that,we aren't going anywhere" I looked back at him trying to be serious but couldn't help smile at the expression on his face. In one swift move I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me,I felt his arms lock securely around me and him hum to himself in pleasure which woke my body up.

"Elena,this isn't going to help,we either go now or later." I chuckle at his comment then lean up to kiss him on his lips softly then look up at him,my lips hovering over his.

"Now" He does a frustrated growl and then we both set off to the bedroom to get changed.

Stefan's P.O.V

"Katherine,you have been in there for over half an hour,whats taking so long?" I know I should never of brought her with me,I should of listened to my brother and elena when they said to be rid of her but I made a promise to her and I try not to break my promises. She walks out with her hair curled fitting around her face,a black vest top,red mini skirt and black high heels. She leans against the door and smiles with her teeth.

"When a stunning vampire like me dies and comes back as a gross human,I will have to take my time in looking hot again Stefan" I roll my eyes at her then grab the keys from the end table by the bed and put them in my back jean pocket.

"Whatever Katherine lets just go" She walks over to me,purposefully swinging her hips from side to side and walks right infront of me and stops,looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"How do I look stefan?" She smirks at me and I sigh.

"You look alright,now can we go" I turn to go but she grabs my hand and I look down at our hands interlocked. I should never have brought her with me,she will never change. I look up at her.

"Come on Stefan,I know that's not what you really think,tell me and then we can go" She starts stroking her fingers in my palm and I don't know whether I want to push her,kill her or kiss her.

"You look pretty damn good for some who's changed into…how did you put it 'a gross human'. Now lets go Katherine" I see her blush and I cant help but laugh to myself,never seen the day where Katherine Pierce has blushed.

"Y-Yeah lets go" She clears her throat and walks ahead of me,hah humans.

Elena's P.O.V

Me,Jeremy,Damon and Matt were sat at the mystic grill having a conversation about how everyones been and whats happened.

"Yeah,so how's you and Damon?" Jeremy scratches his arm then looks over at us both.

"Me and your sister are amazing,actually we are more then that we are constantly having…." I shush him with my hand over his mouth and matt and jer start laughing. I look at damon and he is smirking.

"We are great thanks Jer,ignore Damon" I feel Damon's hand on my thigh and he tightens his grip,I look over at him and I see he's not looking at me but I know what he is doing.

"Well I better go back to work,some people have to work for a living" Matt gets up and goes back behind the bar,giving me his doey eyed smile. I look back at Jeremy and smile.

"Is there anything new with you?" He gives me his quirky smile and chuckles deeply.

"Yeah,I have got a new girlfriend,her name is Liza" My smile drops and I cant help but think of Bonnie and I feel sad. Jeremy's hand touches mine and squeezes it.

"I know what your thinking,I will always love Bonnie but until shes back,if ever then don't I deserve some fun?!" Before I am about to answer Damon buts in.

"As much as I hate to say it,baby gilbert is right Elena" I half smile,I know they are right but its still hard.

"I know but it still isn't easy" Matt taps the bar bell on the counter and Jeremy gets up and smiles.

"Was nice to see you sis but I have gotta get back to work" he comes over and kisses me on the cheek then goes behind the bar with Matt. I get up from the table and go outside,putting my hands through my hair. Damon appears infront of me and half smiles.

"Come here" I move into his arms and let him hold me,I could stay in his arms forever.

"It's just hard you know,my best friend and my brother was how it was supposed to be" I mumble this into his chest and he tips my chin up to face him.

"I know" he kisses my cheek "I know,don't think about it" he kisses my nose then I move my lips to his taking him by surprise and join my tongue to his. I hear him growl in his throat and I cant help but respond to that by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck to feel his body against mine. He pushes me against the building and I moan.

"Damon,I need you. Please" I kiss him again and I feel his fingers brush over my breast and down my body.

"Mm,Elena. Lets go" he looks at our surroundings then he guides me back to our house and throws me to the bed. He kisses me over and over again while I rip of his shirt and feel his abdomen. He moves his lips to my neck and rips my top open. He moves my jeans down and rips through my panties,he spreads my legs then puts his penis in me and I growl with pleasure,digging my nails into his back drawing blood as he pounds into me.

"You are so beautiful" He moves his lips back to mine and kisses me tenderly,leaving me breathless each time. He grabs onto my hips,pushing in deeper and I move my nails up his back drawing more blood making him growl which makes my libido explode and we both climax together. He lays down next to me and I look over at his glorious naked body and smile. I see him look over at me and smirk.

"Like what you see?" I move so my head is resting on his neck and my legs wrapped over his,then look up at him.

"I do and I love you" I kiss him softly and he smiles.

"I love you to"

Stefans P.O.V

I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling,we drove to Russia and we are now staying in a motel. I hear footsteps and at the bedroom door I see Katherine in barely anything. She has black lacy underwear on and a bra to match. I groan silently and turn to the side. I hear her get in bed and stroke her fingertip down my back,she moves her lips to my neck and kisses me softly.

"Katherine…don't" I turn around and grab her hands so she cant touch me.

"Why not Stefan? We were in love once" She moves closer to me and I cant help but freeze.

"My Stefan" She moves her lips to mine and kisses me softly. I growl and she blushes,biting down on her lip. She always had a way of making me hers,I hated that.

"Katherine,I am not playing these kind of games with you,goodnight" I turn so I am facing the other way and sigh,I need more blood if I am going to have to control myself around her. I feel her snuggle up against my back and whisper "I always get what I want". The sad thing was,she is probably right and damn did I hate that.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep,all I could think about was Katherine,drinking her blood until oblivion,tasting the sweetness on my tongue. I sit up and held my head in my arms. I felt Katherine move and next thing I know shes sat beside me.

"Hungry are we?" I looked over at her and nodded. She smiled and tapped on her neck and smirked.

"I am not drinking from you. I will get some animal blood" I can see the main artery pulsing through her neck and I immediately get out the room chucking on some jeans and a navy t-shirt. I hear her rustling about,before she can get to me I go outside lock the door and go to a nearby woods to feed.

Elena's P.O.V

Laying in damon's bed I turn around and stroke my fingertips over his abdomen,he opens his eyes and pouts.

"You look so cute in the morning" he laughs at my comment then pulls me closer to him.

"In my many years of existence I have never been called cute,you are what you would call cute" I smile and kiss his cheek,snuggling into his chiseled body.

"I was thinking,maybe we surprise stefan wherever he is now,have a little trip" He got out of bed and I couldn't help but marvel at his nakedness. He turned round and smirked then got changed and turned back round to me,crossing his arms.

"If that's what you want,I can think of better ways of spending time together" He smirks then in one swift move moves the blanket from me,leaving me naked and pulls me to him kissing me passionately,his lips never leaving mine. I growl against his lips and put my hands around his neck,holding him to me. I leave his lips and stroke my finger over them. I see him staring at me intensely,making me want to stay in bed with him all day.

"We can still do that there,but would be nice to have a trip somewhere" Kisses him once more and gets changed into my black chiffon dress and boots. I feel him wrap his arms around me and I smile.

"I guess we are going to see stefan then,lets go" He kisses my cheek and starts to pack a bag.

Stefans P.O.V

I arrive back to the motel and it's awfully quiet. I lock the door and put the keys on the table. I hear a sudden thud and I run to the bathroom to see Katherine has slipped.

"Thank god you're here,first you lock me in here and now I trip..me trip,I would never trip if I was a vampire" I hold my hand out and she takes it and I help her to the sofa,I see her rub her ankle so I get some ice from the freezer and press it to her ankle.

"Ouch" I glare at her and she rolls her eyes. "Thank you,I guess" I chuckle then sit next to her,feeling full and refreshed. She leans her head on my shoulder and plays with her robe.

"Are you no longer hungry?" She looks up and gives me that look,the one where she is up to something.

"What kind of hunger are you talking about Katherine?" She moves closer and pulls her robe down just off her shoulders and looks up at me.

"Any kind stefan" She moves closer to me and puts one of her hands on my cheek,moving her face closer to mine. I watch her and move her robe down further of her shoulders and pulls her face to mine

"Your move Katherine" She smirks and puts her lips to mine,kissing me softly,letting me taste all inside of her mouth. I tilt her head to the side and start kissing her neck,I feel her heartbeat get faster. She sits on me and starts kissing me again,using her tongue to join me,I cant help but growl. I hold her back as she kisses me and I hear a knock on the door. Katherine groans and gets off me,I walk to the door and open it so see Damon and Elena.

"Hello Brother" Damon said this in his usual unenthiustac voice and smiled. I then felt Katherine walk beside me and smirk.

"If it isn't Damon and Elena,please join us" She smirks and I see Damon and Elena's faces drop and I get a glare from my brother. Don't know how I am going to explain this. They come inside and I shut my door,feeling the tension between us all. What a fun night this will be…not.

Elena's P.O.V

Me and Damon sit on the sofa,facing those two. Nothing has really been said,I look over to Damon and he's glaring at Katherine who is smirking back at him. I look at stefan and he sighs.

"I promised Katherine I would look after her,make sure no harm was done to her. I told you that after your wedding"

"I didn't actually think you two would be shacked up here,getting cozy" Katherine chuckles and looks over at me,flicking her hair.

"Elena,jealously looks so ugly on you" She chuckles again and I stand up to smack her but Stefan glares at me.

"Can you both quit it. We get you hate each other,can we not just be civil" I look at stefan confused then see he's serious and I just walk off. I see stefan come infront of me and hold my arm.

"I know this isn't what you want to see,but shes no harm to anyone now" I ignore stefan and listen in on Damon and Katherine.

"Katherine go away"

"I am just sitting next to you"

"Exactly,now go away"

"Your so hot when your moody"

I see damon walk through and hold his hands up.

"Nope,cant do it. Cant be in the same room as her without wanting to kill her. She is your problem brother. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I promised and she cant physically hurt anyone" damon rolls his eyes and smiles but it doesn't touch his eyes.

"I see what this is,we interrupt you two earlier didn't we" I look at stefan and see Damon is right. "Big mistake brother,enjoy getting cosy with that bitch. Come on Elena" I take his hand and we walk out to the motel room next door. What the hell does he think he's playing at,he is playing with fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan's P.O.V

"Thanks for sticking up for me" I see her smile at me sweetly and I sigh frustrated.

"You can't blame them for feeling that way,you tortured Elena,you killed me and my brother" She walks closer to me and grabs my hand.

"That's in the past now"

"To you maybe" I turn around and I feel her come behind me,leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It was always you stefan and always will be. I cant change the past" I feel her kiss my neck,I turn around to face her crossing my arms.

"Doesn't change what you did" She moves her hands up my arms and kisses my cheek. I grab her chin and kiss her back,our eyes meet and the kiss gets deeper. We move into the bedroom and I slam the door shut behind me.

Elena's P.O.V

Me and Damon are relaxing in the bath,I am laying in-between his legs while he hugs me from behind. He rubs my arms and I lean my head into his neck.

"That woman has destroyed our lives many times and he is now protective over her"

"Stefan cant think straight round Katherine,or you. He loved you both deeply" He kisses my shoulder and I turn round to face him.

"You loved her,didn't you?" He strokes my cheek and half smiles.

"Back then yes,I was blind,I didn't know everything then" I put my hands though his hair and stroked it,thinking.

"I wish I met you back then,as a human. All doey eyed and…"

"Good?" He said that with a bitter tone and shook my head.

"Damon that's not what I meant,I love you how you are now,I love you more then anything and anyone" I move in and kiss him softly,then hug him.

"So you should,we are married afterall" I chuckle and feel him lighten up. I turn back around and lean into him,stroking his leg.

We are wrapped up in our towels and sitting on the sofa. I am laying on his lap,facing up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" I nod.

"When was it you knew you loved me" I gulp and face away,I don't really want to say,I still feel a tad guilty even though I was never unfaithful. I feel damon pull my face around and look at me confused.

"Elena?" I sigh and smile slightly.

"When I thought you was going to die from the wolf bite. I shouldn't of because I was with stefan but imagining you not being here made me sad,more then sad. Then after searching for him we got closer and bonded,you helped knowing I was wanting stefan back, I realised how selfless you was. Then you kissed me on the porch,it was the best kiss I have ever had" I bite down on my lip remembering it and I see him smile his shy smile.

"If only I knew,saying that I don't think that would of changed things. Would of always been team stefan" I sit up on his lap and kiss him softly.

"Its you forever and always,always have been" He smiles and kisses me back.

Stefan's P.O.V

I wake up and see Katherine's body wrapped over mine,her naked body…oh shit. I try to move but I see her eyes open and she smiles.

"Trying to ditch me Stefan" She smirks and I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Shouldn't of happened Katherine and it wont happen again"

"It was amazing stefan,face it we belong together" She kisses me softly and I groan. I kiss her back and she climbs on top of me.

"You are mine stefan"


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of someone retching and I immediately went to the bathroom,to find Katherine on her knees holding onto the toilet seat. She looks up at me and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Don't look at me,I look gross" I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bathroom door,crossing my arms.

"Whats up Katherine?" She retches again and I hold her long brown locks away from her face. She coughs and splutters then stands up slowly to wash around her mouth and hands. She turns around and I see a tear drop from her face,this is very unlike Katherine. I put my hand on her arm and smile then she falls into my arms,clinging onto me.

"Oh stefan,I think I'm really sick. Been throwing up in the morning and that day you locked me in. I think I might be dying" I rolled my eyes at the last comment then stroked her cheek,she leant her head into my palm.

"I don't think you're dying Katherine,humans do get ill from time to time. We will go to the chemist and pick you up something". She nods then smirks looking up at me then plants a soft kiss on my lips,humming to herself. She moves closer to my body,putting her hand slowly up my chest and grabbing at my collar. I lean my head down and kiss her back,holding her cheek.

"Mmm…Katherine lets go" She strokes my arm then wanders into the bedroom to get changed. God it stinks in here.

Elena's P.O.V

Me and Damon had decided to go to a bar for lunch. We were sat outside in the sun,I was wearing my flip flops,white shorts and blue vest top. Damon was looking gorgeous in his blue vest top and shorts with his hair blowing in the wind. I could never get bored staring at his stunning features. I saw him smirking at me staring and I smiled shyly.

"You decided what to eat yet?" He nods.

"I was thinking the blonde waitress or that redhead on her own" I scowl and he chuckles,moving his hand to mine and stroking it.

"I was joking. I could eat you?" He winks and I cant help but get a bit breathless.

"I was joking,kind of." I see him smile and I cant help but smile back. The waitress comes over and her eyes don't leave my husbands face. I feel saying saying hes mine bitch,go away. Damon squeezes my hand and I snap out of my thoughts and look up,shes not even paying attention to me.

"Well I'm not that hungry,I will have whatever my husbands having" emphasis on the husband,I see her blush and stumble away with our menu's. I see damon trying not to laugh and I scowl.

"What was that about?"

"She didn't take her eyes off you" He got up and knelt down infront of me pulling my lips to his,kissing me passionately. I moan and put my hands through his hair kissing him back. He breaks away and looks up at me.

"I love you,always has been you. I cant help it if I'm a stud" I laugh at his last comment then kiss his once more before he goes back to his seat.

"I know but your mine" He winks then the waitress comes with our drinks,bourbon,should of guessed. Damon holds his glass up.

"To jealously,hot vampire sex and bitches I.E Katherine" I clink my glass with his and take a sip,that goes nicely down the throat.

"Amen to that"

Stefan's P.O.V

Me and Katherine had ended up going to the chemist,I was sat on the sofa while she was having a conversation with the chemist. I was going to listen in but I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I saw it was damon and answered.

"What do you want?"

"Love you to brother. Was just wondering if there was a wedding we've missed or anything else you haven't told us" I sense his mocking tone and roll my eyes.

"Very funny brother,we are actually at a chemist right now,Katherine's ill" I sense the line go quiet,hmm odd.

"Oh,okay. Tell me what happens…got to go urm keep my girl happy and all" Damon hangs up on me,was that worry I could hear in his tone. I put the phone back in my pocket and stood up when I saw Katherine come from the back. She was as white as a sheet and looked ten times worse then before. I moved to her side and grabbed her hand.

"What's up?" She opened her mouth as if to say words but nothing came out,she was frozen. What the hell has happened,she looked petrified.

"Come on lets go back to the motel" I go to drag her out of the store but she stops me to turn me around.

"I-I'm pregnant stefan"'My jaw drops in pure shock,Katherine pregnant,Katherine Pierce the not so long ago vampire was pregnant. She laughed nervously which took me out of my thoughts.

"I always know how to make you speechless Stefan" She gulps then literally drags me out of the chemist,I don't know what to say or to think.

"Please talk Stefan" I snap back to reality and look down at her belly in wonder and confusement.

"How?" My mouth has gone suddenly dry and raspy

"Before I came back after the wedding,I had this stupid,what do humans call it..ah yes one night stand. I was human and hating it,he was being flirty..one thing led to another,you know the rest". Katherine Pierce and a one night stand,hah seems kind of funny. I look at her and see panic in her eyes,I pull her close and she wraps her arms around me.

"I will help you Katherine,no matter what you decide. This could actually be the making of you" she looks up at me and strokes my cheek.

"For once stefan,maybe just maybe you could be right" she smirks,looking at me with those big brown doey eyes and I cant help but smirk back.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan's P.O.V

We decided to call damon and elena over to tell them,which we did and its been about ten minutes with no-one speaking,

"I'm gonna keep it,if anyone was thinking what I would do" I smiled at Katherine,we had a chat about this last night,I would stick around if she kept it. I could see Damon's struggle of emotion on his face,and Elena was not happy about it at all which I understand. Damon stood up and frowned.

"How the hell is this going to work. No offence Katherine but your not exactly the loving type,and how you going to explain your life to the baby" Katherine stands up and holds Damon's arm,I can see elena glaring at her from behind.

"I know but like Stefan said,it could be the making of me. Afterall I'm gorgeous,got style,got stefan to help me.,.maybe you…what else could it want" I cant help but smile at her earlier comments,that's more like the Katherine Pierce I know.

"Elena,why don't we leave them to talk" I see her pout at that then eventually nod,elena moves to Damon and kisses his cheek. Then we both walk into the kitchen,both of us listening in.

Katherine's P.O.V

I sit down and gesture for Damon to sit next to me,he rolls his eyes then sits next to me,looking awkward.

"Damon.." He looks at me and half smiles.

"Katherine" He says that in his mocking tone and I cant help but smile, theres the damon I knew and loved.

"I know you hate me,but this could be a good thing" He sighs and puts his head through his hands. I know they'll be listening but I don't care,I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Damon?" He looks up at me.

"I don't exactly hate you,or like you. I cant exactly forget what you've done to me,stefan,elena. How the hell can you raise this baby" I smirk and he looks at me confused.

"I have always survived Damon,that's how I am going to raise this baby. Plus I'll have Stefan,hopefully you aswell." His head shot up and he chuckled.

"Me? I don't think so" I grab his chin so he's facing me and his expression stays neutral.

"You would be great for the baby,it would love you,like I did,stefan does,elena does" I cant help but say Elena's name with distaste and damon stares right at me,thinking.

"I don't know Katherine" I grab his hand and put it on my belly,he looks cross at first but then realises what I'm doing,

"Theres a human baby in there,the human you would of loved this news and I know the new you likes this news." He takes a deep breath and half smiles,I move close to him and I'm about to kiss his cheek but Stefan and Elena come in. I move away and get up and walk to Stefan.

"I'm going to go lay down" I turn back to face Damon and smile before leaving to the bedroom.

Elena's P.O.V

I hate Katherine but everything she said to Damon was true,I moved over and sat next to Damon,kissing his cheek, he looked at me and smiled.

"Damon,I love you,I hate her but she is right,I know this news is good for you and stefan. I would love for you to be the father of my kids because you would be perfect. You would be good to help this child,afterall it would need a good rolemodel." He kisses me softly and strokes my cheek.

"I hate it when you right,good job your so beautiful otherwise I'd be mad" I chuckle at his words then hug him tightly.

I grab his hand and pull him up,I see stefan standing infront of us. Damon walks to him and smirks.

"You'll be on nappy duty and all the gross things" They both laugh then hug each other. Theres something beautiful about seeing those two hugging each other,I cant help but smile. Its going to be a difficult time but as long as Katherine keeps her hands to herself,everything should be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's P.O.V

Me and stefan had decided to go into the town centre to have a little catch up while Damon baby-sits Katherine. I must admit I hate the idea of Katherine near to him but stefan insisted we leave.

"Do you not trust damon?" Stefan must of realised the look on my face and I sigh.

"I trust him but not her"

"Trust me,she wont be after him" Stefan said that as if he knew what was going on,I grabbed his arm to turn him to face me.

"What do you mean Stefan?" He looked around us then pulled me in a nearby alley. He put his hands through his hair then looked at me with those doey eyes.

"Me and her kind of…have been getting close" My jaw dropped in shock and quite frankly disgust.

"Seriously stefan? She has ruined all of our lives countless times and your now getting cozy" I roll my eyes and start to walk off. What does he think he's playing at. He zooms infront of me and holds his hands out.

"We have all made mistakes. You should understand,you are with my brother" I glare at him.

"I don't mean he's like her but he's made mistakes,we all have"

"He's nothing like her,she is a bitch stefan,she is the reason why in the beginning we had problems,for starters she played you both and now your letting her play you again"

"Maybe but we all know shes not the reason we had problems" I cant help but feel a stab wound then,he sighed and held my arm. I shook him off.

"Stefan that's not fair, I am going to go get me and Damon some alcohol,you can do whatever you want" I walk off without him and walk down the streets by myself,how the hell does Katherine do it,get them under her finger.

Katherine's P.O.V

"You can sit next to me you know,I don't have a disease damon" He's standing at the window looking as hot as ever,I tilt my head admiring the view. He may not see it but I chose right to turn him into a vampire,he suits it. I see him make no movement so I get up from the sofa and walk behind him. I'm guessing he felt me behind him because he side ways stepped away from me,I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl damon" He gives me a sarcastic smile then goes back to looking out the window.

"People like you,don't need flattering" I smiled,he looked over at me confused.

"Why are you smiling?" I slowly put my hand on his arm,he stares at the contact but does nothing,just looks back at me.

"I miss this,the banter,the insults. I miss you Damon"

"I can't say I miss you" I smirk and move closer to him,leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you to" He looks down at me with a kind of smile on his face and I smirk back,knowing he wants to do the same. We just stand here,I look up at his face that's deep in thought. Of course goody two shoes Elena fell in love with Damon,he's everything a girl wants and more especially looks wise. I let my eyes close feeling exhausted,really do hate being a vampire,tiredness was never an issue.

I stir being awoken by a weird dream,I was just falling in it,never landing. I take in the surroundings and see I am in bed,tucked in. I sit up and see Damon perched on the windowsill.

"How did I get here?" He comes over and sits on the bed,I'm quite surprised he's that close to me.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder" He glares at me and I smirk,moving my hand to his on the bed,squeezing it. Surprisingly he doesn't move his hand away.

"Such a gentlemen,saying that in a way you always was" I try to touch him more by stroking my fingertips on his palm,secretly inside I was smiling in delight that he was letting me touch him. He looks up at my face,his face seems to be deep in thought,I could kiss that worry away. I move closer to him,him watching my every move.

"Katherine.." He has that struggling tone to his voice.

"Damon" I tilt my head to the side smirking at him and I actually get a full smile from him.

"Soon I'm going to be fat Damon and moody. Can't we just have some normal time" He rolls his eyes then just stays still like a statue. I decide to move my lips to his cheek and kiss him softly,I was going to try more but I heard the door slam shut.

"I'm back,Elena is in the motel Damon" Damon gets up and leaves the room and my body sags in frustration,I could have had Damon then. Stefan comes in and smiles.

"You okay?"

"Never been better"

Elena's P.O.V

I see Damon come in the motel and I run over and push my body against his as I give him desperate kisses,he growls deep in his throat then pushes me against the wall,wrapping my thigh around his body,responding to my desperate kisses.

"Mmm..Elena" I shiver at the way he said my name and he kisses me again,holding his hands on either side of my face.

"As much as I love this,whats brought it on?" I sigh and walk away from the wall and sit on the sofa.

"Stefan,we had an argument" He sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap,I stroke my fingers through his hair and then kiss his cheek.

"What happened?"

"He's gonna be hurt by her again and then he said I should understand because of you. But theres no comparison,you were nothing like her" He strokes my cheek and looks at me lovingly.

"He is just jealous that I got the perfect doppleganger and he's left with the 99problems one" I chuckle at his comment and hug him,he always knows how to cheer me up. He hugs me back with his muscly,safe arms.

"Thank you. You always cheer me up" He kisses my lips then strokes over my wedding ring.

"What husbands are for,well that and hot sex" He winks and I cant help but giggle,he drags me to the bedroom and throws me on the bed,climbing on top of me.

"Mm..prove it" He did exactly that.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan's P.O.V

Katherine had been sick again,how did I know,well she hasn't shut up about it. One thing I have learnt is Katherine pierce and sick are a nightmare. I went into the lounge area of the motel to see Katherine laying on the sofa in a white dress,that showed to much cleavage,classic Katherine. She sat up and smiled at me.

"I have been okay so far luckily,this baby better be worth it" I roll my eyes and hear a knock on the door. I shout come in and incomes Damon and elena walking in,hand in hand. Katherine looks over at Damon and smiles,a sincere smile which intrigues me.

"Sorry to interrupt you two red hot lovers but Elena wants to speak to you Stefan" I see her pout then damon whispers into her ear and then kisses her. She kisses him back then walks over to me.

"We cant talk here,but we need blood bags so want to come with?" How could I ever resist those stunning brown eyes,I nodded then Katherine came up from nowhere and kissed my cheek and looked up at me smirking. I look over at Damon making sure he's okay with staying with Katherine and he nods,folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright,try not to kill each other" Me and elena head out to try and find the nearest hospital to get some blood bags.

Katherine's P.O.V

Its very quiet once Stefan and Elena go so I turn the radio on and the song Earned it comes on.

"Will you dance with me ?" I smirk and hold my hand out,watching Damon's expression. I sigh and tilt my head,pouting.

"Its that or we have a long conversation" I see him sigh then take my hand,I lock my hand in his and then place my other one on his arm. At first he doesn't move,so I lean in and put my head on his shoulder.

'You know our love would be tragic,oh yeah. So you don't pay it,don't pay it no mind,we live with no lies. Hey,hey. And you're my favourite kind of night' These lyrics were so perfect,I look up at Damon's face and he looks,well I don't know.

"What's up?"

"Whats happened with the old Katherine?" I blush and stare into his icy blue eyes.

"She died,unfortunately" He stared at me then started to move with me,both of us moving our feet and dancing around the motel,I even saw a smile from him.

'..you're always worth it,and you deserve it,the way you work it,cause girl you earned it,girl you earned it' He spins me and I land right against his body,our faces are close to each others and I move one of my hands to stroke his cheek.

"No matter what you may think of me Damon,I always loved you. I had to compel Stefan's love but I didn't yours" He looks at me torn with emotions.

"It was always team Stefan though. You came back for him many years later" I moved my lips near his and looked up at him.

"But I'm with you now" I smirked and was about to place my lips on his but there was a knock on the door. I sighed and moved of Damon,he cleared his throat then went to answer the door. Why cant I have a moment of peace with him,Stefan and Elena came in laughing with a bag full of blood.

Elena's P.O.V

Me and stefan ended up not talking about Katherine and just had a laugh,after all he is one of my best friends. I put the bag of blood bags down and ran over to Damon and hugged him,he hugged me back kissing my cheek. I look at him and smile.

"Missed you" He smirked and stroked the hair out of my face,tucking it behind my ear.

"I missed you to" I looked over at Katherine who was staring at us,I walked over to her and crossed my arms. She did the same,smirking at me.

"Me and you need to talk" She gestures to the bedroom and I walk into there with her following behind.

"So Elena,what is this,an ambush?" I smile sarcastically and let my arms drop to the side of me.

"No. Seen as your bringing an innocent child to this world,I gathered I should put up with you. Fighting isn't good for the baby" She chuckles then strokes her hair.

"Very noble of you but I guess your right,I may hate your guts but shouldn't cause havoc when everything is running perfectly at the moment" I tilt my head,what does she mean perfectly.

"I hate you to the feelings mutual but what exactly do you mean running perfectly" She smiles and checks her self out in the mirror.

"I am having a baby which will make me even more glowing,if I say so myself I look pretty hot as a human and I have the salvatore brothers back around me. Everything is more fun with them." I can feel the rush of anger run through me and I snarl,Katherine holds her hands up in the air and laughs.

"Calm down. For real though,you may hate me but I cared for those two and its nice to be around them again,surely you agree with that" I see her smile at me and I cant help but smile back,she has a point.

"They are the best company"

"Ah Elena Gilbert agrees with me,never saw the day" She smirks then opens the door leaving it.

"It's okay boys,we kissed and made up" I cant help but chuckle,I go to Damon's side and nod.

"She is right,we are okay now"

"Of course I am right. I was wondering tomorrow if Damon you want to come to the baby scan with me?" Hmm,don't know if theres something in that but I know I can trust Damon anyway. Damon looks taken back then turns to her.

"We were gonna go back to mystic falls tomorrow"

"Well why don't we take a detour while they go back home. Come on,please" He sighs then looks over at me,asking for approval.

"Yeah,me and Stefan can take his car and go home,I will spend some time with my brother" Damon half smiles at me.

"Alright,tomorrow its baby scan,,yay me" I see him roll his eyes and I cant help but chuckle,i grab his hand then we wave goodbye as we go into our motel.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine's P.O.V

I may seem dressed up to be sitting in the lounge at the doctors but I wanted to impress Damon and of course show every other woman up. I was wearing a very short red dress with thin straps,it only just covers my bum. I straightened my hair and applied as much foundation as possible to look hot. I looked over at Damon who was to busy staring at nothing,I went to touch his arm but a nurse came out.

"Katherine Pierce" I get up and turn to Damon.

"Yes that's me,you coming Damon. Please" He nods and we both walk into the room. She gestures for me to sit on the bed so I do.

"If you could lay down and lift your dress up for me please" I smirk over at Damon and he rolls his eyes,I lay down on the bed and lift my dress up slowly until its under my breasts. She applies cold gel to my stomach and turns the monitor on,all I can see is wavy lines. Shes moving this piece of machinery on my stomach,I feel Damon stand next to me,looking at the monitor in astonishment. She presses onto my stomach and I see a faint line of something on the screen,the nurse points to the screen and looks back smiling at me.

"You are having a baby girl" I smile and look at Damon who has the same expression on his face,I move my hand to his and squeeze it.

"I will go print a picture off,you can take the gel of with those paper towels" She leaves the room and I reach over to wipe the gel off my belly,I throw it in the bin and then jump off the bed,my dress falling down my body. I run over to damon and jump onto him,wrapping my legs around him and he catches me.

"I'm having a girl" He grins back and I hug him tightly,I can hear him chuckling happily and in this moment I feel unstoppable. I wrap my arms my around his neck and snuggle into him,as he spins me around. Without us knowing the nurse has come back and we hear her chuckling.

"This is the response we like to see. You'll be great parents" I smile and get off Damon, taking the picture grinning,Katherine Pierce junior you will be almost as awesome as your mother. I look over at Damon and his expression has changed to cold,I bet it's the comment the nurse made.

"Come on lets go Katherine"

We've been sat in his car while he's driving in silence for the past ten minutes,I stare at his profile and admire the view. For once I am jealous of Elena,she got them both to truly love her without messing it up like I did. I decide to break the silence between us.

"Damon,whats wrong? And don't say nothing,I saw the expression on your face earlier" He sighs and carries on driving,looking out at the road.

"Why would she think we are together,I don't understand"

"Because we were both happy about my baby. It doesn't matter what she thinks Damon" He pulls up the car at the side of the road and growls,looking at me.

"Katherine,just don't" I move my hand to his and slowly stroke it,I see the black veins form under his eyes and I move my fingertips to them.

"Somehow you managed to make vampirism hot,just like I did" His eyes turn red and the veins are practically popping underneath his eyes,I can see he's trying to fight it but its not working. I take my seatbelt off and carefully climb over to his side and sit on his lap,he stares at me giving me the look that I should stay clear but I ignore it.

"I love you Damon. I know you wont hurt me" I move my lips to his and kiss him,I put my hands on either side of his face and then bite his bottom lip. I see his eyes turn back to normal and he just looks into my eyes.

"I'm here Damon" I kiss his lips again,this time he joins in. He moves his hands around my back pushing me to him,I moan softly then I feel him pull away.

"No Katherine…sit back in that seat" I pout then get off his lap and sit back on my seat grinning,that was so hot and the best part was,he finally gave in.

Stefan's P.O.V

I cant believe I couldn't save us,me and Elena were stuck under here,chained to the walls like animals. On our way back to mystic falls some witches must of sensed us and they put us under a spell. I looked over at Elena and she look drained.

"Stefan,stefan where are we?" I can see her trying to get out but she physically cant.

"Some gypsy witches caught us,I don't know exactly where we are but I know we wont be escaping anytime soon" I look over to my right and see my phone had fallen out of my pocket,I poke out my finger and unlock my phone,I find Damon's phone and start ringing him,it goes to voicemail.

"Leave him a message Stefan" I nod and wait for the beep.

"Damon I don't know how long we've got but me and elena have been taken by witches,we were close to ho.." Before I can finish I see the witch come to us,I quickly end the call before she throws her arm out speaking in the dead language which knocks both me and Elena out cold.

Katherine's P.O.V

"Your phone just rang then" He ignores me and keeps driving,I fish it out of his pocket and see theres a voicemail from stefan. I ring voicemail and put it on load speaker.

'Damon I don't know how long we've got but me and elena have been taken by witches,we were close to ho.. End of messages" I hang up and look over at Damon.

"Just perfect,stupid damn witches" He hits the steering wheel then outs his foot down on the pedal.

"We can track the call cant we?" He looks over and nods.

"Yeah,lets get home,changed,refreshed then we can go find them" I move my hand to his and squeeze it.

"Okay. We will find them" .


End file.
